Rightfully Wrong
by Fade2
Summary: What if Sephiroth was still alive... and his punishment was the best thing he had going for him? :P Here goes..... the first whole chapter...I think... Please R&R!
1. Prologue

  
Prologue:  
  
  
I couldn't tell you why then, and I don't believe I could tell you now.  
Hindsight always being 20/20, I know everything I could have, should  
have done. But I didn't, and now I'm cursed. Cursed to forever remain  
an abomination of mankind, bringer of death and destruction, the pure  
image of what is evil. I should have seen it coming. I was desperate,  
the desperation leading to panic, in turn leading toward Her. Naïve.  
That's what I was at that moment. A naïve little child.   
  
I can't explain why I let that happen any more than I could explain  
the meaning of life. I always figured you'd learn it at the end. That  
means I'll never get it. I got kicked out of the Lifestream. I wasn't   
surprised. Woke up here. They made me some promises. They haven't   
broken a single one yet. That didn't surprise me either. I am never   
to leave this cell. I am to pay for my crimes against humanity and   
the planet any way they see fit for eternity. I am never to see the   
light of day. There's not much to see anyway. Everything in shades of   
grey, except of course the bright green of the security screen. I hate   
it, but if it wasn't there I'd have been blind a long time ago...  
  
...Footsteps...  
  
"Hey, General. Merry fucking Christmas, and all that shit." the guard   
spat, sneering through the Lifestream green bars, the stench of his   
breath sending my senses reeling. I recoiled, still watching as a   
disturbingly sadistic smile surfaced through the grime that seemed to   
have been collecting on his face for quite some time. " The authorities   
decided to give you a little present." He said, still holding that   
idiotic grin. I didn't expect anything special, but there was that   
annoying little glimmer of hope. Food would be nice.  
  
"I have been ordered to grant your release..."  
  
...no... they promised... they can't... wait!...  
  
"Heh, heh. Well, here you go...heh" I wanted to kill him. I wanted to   
tear him limb from limb. I wanted to rip his head off and stuff it   
down his throat as he moved to the control panel and deactivated the   
bars of the security screen.  
  
"Good fucking luck...General!"   
  
...they promised...  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ...CR@P...

  
  
Chapter I: ...Crap...  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how lucky you are, ya know?" said the guard dragging me through the seemingly endless cement hallways. "Boss must have lost it!" he continued his babbling as his colleagues burst out in laughter, the first guard spitting in my hair as he pushed. They said I was to be released, yet they weren't taking any chances seeing that I was in shackles and a strait jacket.  
  
"Does anybody know why?" a third guard added, adorned in the light green uniform of the psyche ward. He had brought the jacket. " Strife has gone completely over his head. If this lunatic gets out there's no way to stop him next time..."  
  
"You idiot! Don't let HIM hear that!" the spitter said, not before hitting the psyche guard in the back of his head. I just kept staring at my feet, the shackles clanging against themselves over my SOLDIER issue boots. I had always thought the orange uniform clashed with my eyes though. Through the poor lighting I could see the two new escorts getting nervous, the second relief guard tugging my chains more persistently.  
  
After a few more turns, the guards dragged me into an elevator, and pressed for the fifteenth floor. The old Midgar prison was mostly underground, an old mining shaft in the center before the early Shinra sucked the earth dry. It was said to go miles underground. We would be in for a long ride...  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Has your spiky head finally lost it completely?" He'd lost it and everyone knew it, and there was NO fucking way I could let him do this. No matter what it took... I'd already broken the door...  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't you fuckin' dare! I come all the way over here because some ignorant sonofabitch SLIPS! You can't man! And don't you give me that damn Vincent impression either, because I don't take that shit, okay?" Please. Pretty Please?... "DAMMIT CLOUD!"  
  
"I HAD TO! Can't you understand anything? Everybody has to question everything I do. Can I just do this one little thing? It won't hurt anybody Cid!"   
  
...what?...he's gone...that's it...  
  
"Won't hurt anyone? Cloud? Cloud, what about Nibelheim, your Mother,... Aeris? You hate that monster's guts and then some!" I was fumbling for a cig before remembering I was trying to quit and didn't have any on me. He picked a hell of a time to release a madman.  
  
"Cid, did it ever occur to you that maybe we got something wrong? Maybe we condemmed the wrong person? How would you feel if you dwelled on that every waking moment? Huh?..." He was quiet. A guilty tone to his voice I had only heard when he talked about how Aeris died. I didn't know what to say. If that was how he felt I couldn't argue. Of course, I hadn't seen the infamous villian since the whole Meteor thing. I just went along with AVALANCHE.  
  
"Anyway, I already signed the release papers, so the prison faculty is supposed to have him up here any minute..." He stopped when the doors to the temporary office opened. There were perks to inherriting all the power in the world.  
  
...here goes... crap.  
  
Surrounded by three escorts was Sephiroth. Kinda. He had on the traditional orange coveralls and boots and was shackled and put in a strait jacket. But he looked like shit. Literally. Like all the other inmates his head had been shaved when he came in, so his hair only came to his chin now. He was covered head to foot in prison grime, and the coveralls were actually verging on brown. From what I could tell he was pretty malnourished. Though he insisted upon staring at that awful tan linoleum there was a prominent deep scar crossing his face. Only one blade could cut clean like that. The Ultima Weapon.   
  
"Here's the prisoner boss." said one of the guards, a regular sentry who needed a shower more than Sephiroth. Just for perks he whacked him in the shoulder with one of those nightstick things. The other escorts tried to hide their sniggering while he just stood there.  
  
"Shut up. And take off all that crap. I told you not to use one of those damn jackets. If you know what's good for you you'll get out." the guard's jaws dropped while they looked around like morons. "NOW!" Cloud said, spooking them into motion. They were out of there in 30 seconds flat, Sephiroth standing there looking like a confused kid.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Cloud suddenly said after he was done scruitinizing him. Sephiroth met his eyes and immediately turned away, wrapping his arms around his chest looking alot like that rabbit I almost hit once. His eyes went to the floor as Cloud started talking again. "...don't know why I'm doing this... might as well seeing time doesn't matter to you... are you listening?"  
  
I looked up at Cloud's face as he stopped his ramble. His was blank, but he was staring intently at Sephiroth who looked like he wanted to crawl somewhere and die. Interesting switch of roles...  
  
"Anything you want to add?" Cloud said as he turned to me.  
  
"Nope. Nothing that matters."  
  
"Good. Take him downstairs. Here's a list and his papers. Make sure he doesn't leave without everything on the list and the documents. We can't let anybody leave totally unprepared... And make sure he gets a shower, PLEASE!" He handed me the stack of papers while I gave him the best 'are you insane' look I could muster at the moment. " Don't ask any questions. I am your boss. Do it."  
  
" I'm in charge of aircraft not babysitting!" ... nuts...  
  
"So. I trust you more than them. Those guards are assholes"  
  
...here goes... nothing... oh CRAP!...  
  
  
:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P  
  
  
Someone likes me! They really like me!... What? You don't believe me? They said so. Thanks bunches JukiChan! Do ya mind if I say I love ya? I hope this is an okay continuation, because I'm totally new to this. I appreciate any kind of criticisim, good or bad, as long as it's constructive. Make suggestions if ya like! I'm open 24/7! And it's absolutely free if you e-mail now!(or later...) :P  
  
P.S. : Unless someone reviews and says they don't like it I will be changing pov all the time to give everything a more rounded view, because not everyone thinks the same, therefore different people would notice different things. Sorry, the rambling is spreading... Please, please, please review!!!  
  
  
  
...Fade................._______________ 


End file.
